lookoutarchivefandomcom-20200214-history
Roshi X
Roshi X is a descendant of Master Roshi who lives on the Lookout. He has lived there for years, before Zion and Kuzon joined the Lookout Crew. He is 50 years old. Personality He enjoys reading dirty magazines and is lecherous like his ancestor. He also has a sense of humor and is a nice guy besides all his pervertedness. He is also bisexual as he was not just seen hitting on women, he flirted with Lin when he first came to lookout. Appearance He has a white beard and shaggy blonde hair (which he dyes). He also wears sunglases a lot and has a Max Power form just like the old Roshi. In his Max Power form, his biceps become huge and muscular and he gets bulging pectorals and a six pack. In his base form, he is scrawny and short but in Max Power, he becomes tall. Origin Centuries before Dragon Ball, Master Roshi (he is immortal) had a son with an unknown woman. This sons name was Roshi Jr. and he grew up training in martial arts with his father. When Roshi Jr. was 20, he was killed fighting a Makyan warrior who invaded Earth and did not wish to be brought back with the dragon balls. He had a son in Other World whom he named Roshi III. After growing up in Other World and training for some time, Roshi III was made mortal by the dragonballs so he could go to live on Earth. On Earth, he married and had many, many descendants. Some of them were named after Master Roshi so there eventually came to be a Roshi X. Roshi X trained in basic martial arts, mastering many fighting styles and mastering techniques such as the Kamehameha and Dodon Ray. He was raised on a tropical island south of West City in a seaside village. His father, Roshi IX, was a martial arts master and winner of many world tournaments, he was also famous for defeating a descendant of Goku in a tournament. Roshi IX was famous and wealthy so Roshi X grew up in a mansion and was a spoiled kid. As a child, Roshi X became an actor and was in many popular movies, he also trained in martial arts like his father. When he was 20 years old, Roshi decided he was sick of the media and being bothered by news reporters so he gave up being a celebrity and moved to a quiet cabin in a forest somewhere. This cabin was just underneath Korin's Tower in the land of Korin. Roshi X climbed the tower and that is how he found the lookout. Ever since then, he has lived there. The Birth of Kuzin The Lookout Crew never noticed Roshi X until they saw him while witnessing give birth to Kuzin. Perverted just like his ancestor, he tried to take off Nala's panties and look under her dress. Suntzal Saga Whenever Circe attacked the lookout, causing many earthquakes, Roshi X ran out of the bathroom with his pants down covering himself up with a pornographic magazine. He then yelled stupidly "THE ALIENS ARE INVADING" and ran off in stupor. He also makes a cameo whenever Circe is blasted into space by the lookout crews strongest attack. He flies into space inside a special Capsule Corp prototype and looks at her because "she is hot". Meeting Lin After Masa fought Lin, he showed him the lookout and introduced him as a new member of the crew. Roshi X met Lin and started flirting with him, calling him "sexy". Universal War Saga Not much is known of what Roshi did after the 5 year timeskip (1047-1052) except that he had a "bachelor party" on his 50th birthday. During the Universal War, Roshi went nuts and was running around on lookout screaming "ALIENS!" but then he was teleported to the Supreme Kai's planet by Ethan. While on the Supreme Kai's Planet, Roshi read dirty magazines with Old Kai. When the war was over and Kochaku was defeated, Roshi returned to Earth which had been brought back after much of the universe was destroyed. Transformations * Max Power Form Category:Pages added by Imperial Wyrm Category:Pages added by Imperial Wyrm Category:Joke Pages Category:Humans